1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a test apparatus and a method for controlling the same, which can perform in-vitro diagnosis using small samples.
2. Description of the Related Art
To perform in-vitro diagnosis, various tests, for example, an immune test, a clinical chemical test, gene analysis, and the like, are performed on samples of patients. These tests are very important as they may be used to diagnose and cure a disease of which a patient is afflicted as well as observe prognosis thereof.
In-vitro diagnosis may be performed by a reaction device in which a sample reacts with a reagent and a test apparatus that obtains a result of the in-vitro diagnosis result by measuring a reaction that occurs in the reaction device.
When the test apparatus obtains the result of the diagnosis, a storage temperature of a sample and a reaction temperature of the sample are important to the in-vitro diagnosis result, and. Accordingly, a precise temperature control is important for acquiring an accurate result and ultimately in making an accurate diagnosis.